


Newbies?

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment of silence as they were called Newbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbies?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Newbies

There was a moment of silence as they realised that they had been called Newbies. Something they hadn't been called in years. It was something that Franklin's dad had called him in reference to his status as a lawyer.

That's why it was worse than the slight to their manhood.

Newbies was harsh enough. The problem was when the irritating lawyer said that they, as newbies, didn't have the courage/conviction/guts to go up against someone just because he was big and famous.

Continuing on, he said that there was no way to win the case.

That's part of who they were, that they could win anything, anything. Peter could talk anyone into anything, and was as charming as he could possibly be. It came as no surprise to anyone when he got you looking his way. Jared could crack any witness. Carmen and Pindar could find anything. Between the four, they could do anything with a case. Anything except lose. They hadn't done that.

Newbies with no guts.

For that, they would take the case and win.

When it came to betting, they went straight for the heart- what they knew would be hard for poor Damien to give up.

Thankfully he went for it.

That guitar was soooooo theirs.

And they had the meeting transcripts to back them up.


End file.
